Plan: Zombietopia
by Jenaisis-Sama
Summary: Thriller Bark's first step towards dominating the world. Rated T for minor language, and some minor OCxPerona.


A/N: I don't own One Piece, but I do own Nero Lich.

Gecko Moria was in his room, waiting for his four strongest subordinates so they could begin their plan of dominating the world.

"Masterrr! The 'four mysterious people' have arrived!"

Moria smiled. "They're early…send them in."

"Please enter." said Rin, and Lich, Perona, Absalom and Hogback entered the room, stopping in front of Gecko Moria.!

Moria looked down at them all. "Oh, you guys came? Kishshishi!! Hurry up and make me the Pirate King! Immediately!"

"Who's gonna be Pirate King? The one to become Pirate King is me!" said Luffy from the steel cage he was trapped inside.

"Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro! Give 'em all back! Where'd they go?!"

"He's quite powerful…. So this is Mugiwara no Luffy?" said Hogback.

"No shit he's powerful, doc." replied Lich. "I had to use both of my odachi just to capture him."

"Oi, Mugiwara no Luffy…you just threw out a lot of names. We're only after three of you guys." said Moria, looking at three bounty posters.

"The pirate hunter Zoro…and the other one I sent out search orders for is the blonde-haired guy."

"Hm? Blonde-haired? Must be Sanji…" muttered Luffy to himself.

"Whaaat? Hey, Saji and Zoro were captured..." whispered Usopp from inside Bearsy.

"No…no way…and Luffy was captured too!? These guys are extremely strong, especially the bog one and the one with the two extra-long swords…h-how did that monster trio get captured right off the bat?!" replied Nami.

"No matter where we go, everything is really dangerous…" said Chopper.

"What happened to the orange-haired woman, the reindeer, and the long-nosed guy, Perona?" asked Hogback. "The Risky Brothers were supposed to bring them…"

"I cut them down outside…they should be nursing severe wounds for several days now." replied Lich.

"You didn't count own Chopper's brilliant doctor skills!" whispered Nami.

"Well, that's good. At least we won't have any trouble from them." said Moria.

"Lich-kun is always so smart!" cooed Perona, leaning her head on her lover's shoulder.

"But…among those three my bride appears to have caused some sort of rebellion in your garden, Perona." said Absalom. "Hmm….wait a sec! HOGBACK, YOU ASSHOLE! DID YOU TOUCH MY BRIDE?! BRING HER IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Your bride isn't going to come." replied Cindry indifferently.

"Oh…hey, Cindry-chan, you're just making the conversation worse." Warned Hogback.

"She won't come for you either."

"Gehh! That hurt! I was absolutely not thinking that!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Lich commandingly, and they all fell silent. "Incase you hadn't noticed, we are here for a reason."

"Thankyou, Lich-san. I brought you all here because we must commemorate the increase in our battle potential!"

"Gyaaah!" cried Rin suddenly. "Master!! The pirate ate the cage and is now escaping!"

"He ate….the cage?!" replied Moria in disbelief.

"How are you gonna capture me now?" said Luffy, fleeing.

"Fosfosfos! This is fun!" laughed Hogback.

"Fufu…" murmured Absalom, raising a hand to blast Luffy.

"No, Absalom, we're in the middle of an enclosed room! I'll stop him!" said Perona, racing forward.

"You think you can capture me, idiot?" mocked Luffy, sticking his tongue out at her.

Suddenly, Lich moved so fast he was right in Luffy's path. He slammed the heel of his boot into Luffy's helmet, crushing him to the ground.

"Don't talk to Perona-chan that way, you bastard." growled Lich dangerously.

"Negative Hollow!" cried Perona, releasing the ghosts from her body and making them pass through Luffy to keep him down.

"If I'm born again...I ant to become a sea cucumber…I want to die…" whined Luffy.

"A man who just said he wanted to become Pirate King now wants to become a sea cucumber…that's brutal." noted Absalom.

"Brutal but necessary, Absalom." replied Lich.

Lich and Perona picked Luffy up, pushing him in front of a large spotlight, showing his shadow, which was strong.

Moria reached down towards the shadow and plucked it off the ground.

"Huh?! What is that? My shadow?" cried Luffy. Moria took out a pair of scissors, cut off the shadow, and Luffy fainted.

"Kishishishishi! I've got it now! The fighting power worth 300 million! With this, the strongest special zombie in all of history will be born!"

**End**


End file.
